


Chapter 11: The Vow

by BadgersQueen



Series: On The Road [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself thrown into a world of demons, angels, monsters and everything she'd believed to be actually real. With an unexpected companionship with the demon, Crowley, she finds that survival isn't the only thing she's going to get a lesson in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 11: The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> About this chapter: 
> 
> First: Not in anyone's POV 
> 
> Second: They were married the night Sam killed Ruby & released Lucifer. Yep, they married at the start of the apocalypse. 
> 
> Third: We learn Crowley's human name (previous to Season 6 because I'm awesome). Also added to this is that I was too lazy to give Meredith a last name so she takes his last name when they marry. & I made up their ceremony as I went. lol. Also I couldn't resist & had them marry in Scotland (sorry, the show gave me soooo much to work with!) 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural related do not belong to me.

For the past twenty four hours she kept waking up and going down to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face and looking in the mirror. Glancing down at her left hand. She felt a slight tremble every time she brought it up to eye level. Happiness and shock overwhelmed her brain each time she looked at the ring. Meredith stood in front of the bathroom sink for a while, running her fingers over her ring finger. When she heard footsteps, she glanced towards the door to see Crowley in a bathrobe, hair slightly messy.

"It's three in the morning, are you going to come back to bed?" He asked. 

Meredith sighed and nodded, "I'm having a hard time staying asleep".

"So I've noticed. You got up around one am yesterday and you've been in the bathroom for a whole fifteen minutes now", He replied, walking towards her. He took her hands, "Why don't I give you a relaxing massage and a warm glass of milk?" He suggested.

The redhead nodded, still feeling tired but not enough to fall asleep. She took Crowley's hand and they went back to bed. She sat on the bed, sipping a small glass of warm milk as he rubbed her shoulders. His lips leaving small kisses against her neck. She smiled against the rim of her cup. He smiled, running his fingers against her hair. Meredith finished the glass of milk and just set it aside on the nightstand. She leaned back against Crowley a second later and relaxed. 

"That feels good", She murmured, closing her eyes.

He chuckled, "I thought that might do the trick".

As soon as she was asleep in his arms, he kissed her forehead and laid her back onto the bed, covering her with a blanket. He tenderly gave her a kiss before pulling away and pulling out his phone out of his bathrobe pocket. He went down the hallway into another room and shut the door. He dialed a number and just waited until someone picked up.

"Is everything all set?" Crowley wanted to know.

"Yes sir it is", another demon answered, "We await your arrival".

"I'll be arriving in the afternoon. Make sure everything is perfect", Crowley told him.

"Yes sir", the demon responded.

Crowley hung up and sighed to himself. He was getting worried. With what was going on between Lilith and Lucifer. Lucifer would be free soon. He couldn't wait any longer. Meredith was expecting a long engagement but he didn't have the time to wait, as much as he wanted to as well. They hadn't been engaged seventy two hours, or almost that. Luckily he'd gotten hold of some demons who didn't care about going behind Lilith's back to help him pull this off. He pocketed his phone and went back to bed. Meredith was sound asleep as he laid down next to her. He cupped her face and ran his thumb down her jaw. She moved into his touch and pressed her face close to him. 

"Who could have imagined getting married would be so stressful", He thought to himself, "But so worth it", he smiled, playing with one of the locks of her hair.

Crowley wasn't around when Meredith woke up a few hours later. The redhead had been quite used to this months before that she didn't really question it. She grabbed a shower and got dressed. Taking Growley outside and finding an old tennis ball to throw and see if she could teach the hell hound to play fetch. However that had proved less fruitful as the dog would bark at the ball and chase it. She laughed and the dog would come bounding at her, panting and circling her protectively. She knelt down and scratched behind his ears.

"You're a good doggy huh?" She asked, laughing softly.

Growley panted and then lapped her face, nearly knocking her over. She laughed and pressed her forehead against the bigger dog's. Meredith sighed after a while and stood up. She headed back inside and decided to sit and read for a while. The hellhound just curled up by her chair. The redhead took out her phone, checking for texts or missed calls. Nothing from Crowley. Meredith wanted to text him to see if he was alright but she knew he was. But still, she couldn't help but feel worried. He had been gone the whole day, more or less. She put her phone away and decided to read. Knowing her demon lover would return before dusk. Around six thirty or so, Meredith heard the front door open and close. She had been reading over a Chinese restaurant menu and looked up to see Crowley walking towards her. She got up to meet him, smiling. 

"Hey, there you are. I was wondering if you wanted Chine-" 

It happened so fast that it cut her off. As though she wasn't even a feather to him, he walked towards her hurriedly and lifted her over his shoulder. Meredith's knitted hat went flying but they were gone before she could even reach out to grab it. She uttered a "What are you doing?!" as they reappeared on a busy sidewalk and he set her down after a second or so. Her red curls swaying in the late afternoon breeze. The cobblestone sidewalk had shops and pubs and cars. People walking past them. She felt breathless for a second before turning to him.

"This isn't China town", She said, looking around, noticing a familiar flag, "Why are we in Scotland?" She frowned in confusion looking at him.

Crowley smiled, putting his hands in his pockets, "I'll explain on the way to the dress shop", he paused, giving her a look, "Wouldn't want to get married in plain old clothes". 

He offered her his arm and she took it, her mouth falling open a bit but she couldn't seem to articulate an exact response. So she nodded for him to explain what was going on. Inwardly, she was rather excited and couldn't help but smile to herself. 

"Lead the way", she nodded. 

On the way to the wedding dress shop, Crowley explained to her about Lucifer and the fact he would be rising again soon. He didn't know when or how or any of the finer details but he told her his concerns. About when Lucifer came, he would destroy all of demon kind. They were just canon fodder. Meredith nodded, gripping his arm and giving him a look of reassurance that she wasn't about to leave his side. He smiled at her. They reached the dress shop and Meredith took a deep breath as he held the door open for her. She went in first and nearly fell over at all the gowns and dresses. She knew they must cost a fortune.

"Don't worry darling, I have a discount", He told her, smiling, placing his hand on her back. 

The clerk came from out back, her eyes going black as she smiled before going normal again. Meredith just smiled politely before walking around the store. She walked up and down the wedding dress aisle for a few minutes before she found one she liked. No sleeves or straps. Sheer white with a dark red ribbon around the middle and the entire bottom half was fancy silk skirts that fell to the floor. Meredith nodded at Crowley before disappearing in the back dressing room and trying it on. It fit perfect and had a little bit of room to spare also. Meredith looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She smiled to herself and then went out to show him. She wasn't superstitious about the groom seeing the wedding dress. 

"Beautiful", Crowley replied in a low gasp as he looked at her.

The clerk came around and nodded, helping her zip up the back. She then led the redhead over to the small jewelry counter and Meredith picked out a small silver pendent and a matching bracelet. She looked up to see Crowley on his phone and looking out the front door. She walked over and stood next to him.

"Everything okay?" Meredith wanted to know.

"Our car is pulling up in five minutes", He told her, snapping his fingers and a pair of white shoes appeared at her feet, "I've been working on this all day. I know it's a bit quick but I wanted it to be perfect".

"I'm not asking for perfect", Meredith said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him, "This is definitely...something", she nodded, "You didn't have to-"

"But I did", he smiled, putting his hands on her waist, "If the world burns with both of us in it, I want you to know you didn't leave it alone. You had something", he spoke quietly, kissing her cheek. 

She smiled and nodded, slipping on her shoes. She tried to make her hair less messy as a car pulled up and they went out. Like the clerk in the store, the driver was also a demon. Crowley opened the door for her to get in and then followed her into the backseat of the car. Meredith held onto Crowley's arm as the car pulled away from the curb and headed up the street. Crowley checking his phone and answering it once every twenty minutes. Meredith took deep calming breathes as she looked out the window. The church they pulled up to, what seemed like a half an hour later, was very old but very beautiful. Modernized to stay standing. The couple got out of the car and were greeted by the same demons that Meredith recognized as the ones that were Crowley's security back home. She turned to him after a second, realizing something.

"This is hollowed ground. Aren't there rules about demons going into churches?" She went to ask.

"It's a very open church", Crowley told her, "The justice of the peace was very sympathetic towards me making some small modifications".

Meredith nodded and the two walked in. The demon security stayed outside, patrolling the grounds. The justice of the peace stood behind an alter, looking very uncomfortable but complying with what was going on. Meredith noticed there was nothing pertaining to god or the angels in this church. But there were flowers on the outside of the pews, candles in the windows and a red carpet down the aisle. White petals laying on top of it. They cam to stand at the alter and Crowley took her hand. 

"And who gives this woman to this man?" the JP asked, taking out his reading glasses. 

"I give myself, sir", Meredith answered. 

The JP nodded, opening his book, "And there are no witnesses, am I correct?" 

"That is correct. We wanted this private", Crowley smiled. 

The older man nodded, "We are gathered here today to celebrate a very important part of life. One that takes a great amount of decision and love and devotion. This man and this woman have come forward to prove their love for each other in the name of marriage. Marriage should be celebrated every day, through sickness, health, through bad times and good times. By making vows with your words and with your rings, you give yourself to each other for all of eternity", he paused, looking up, "Mr-"

"McLeod", Crowley answered, "Fergus McLeod". 

Meredith glanced at him for a second, raising an eyebrow. Crowley just smiled, leaning over to whisper to her, "My human name before I became a demon". Meredith nodded, not sure what to say exactly. She just smiled, squeezing his hand gently. 

"Mr. McLeod, do you have any vows you have written or have gone over?" The JP asked.

"Yes", Crowley exclaimed turning to the redhead, taking both her hands in his, his eyes on hers and acting like nobody else was there, "You asked me once why a demon would want to marry a human. And I could think of a million different answers, lies or partly truths, just to feed and humor your curiosity. But I'm not going to. You have interested me since that night you walked into that bar. You're unlike any human I've encountered and more importantly, unlike any female I've ever laid eyes on. That day you shot that hunter in the leg, I knew we'd be together. But, it took convincing you. I saw your fears. I knew your worries. Darling, I would never dream of hurting you or letting you get hurt. Any man who looked you over is a complete moron. I know better. I know beauty when I see it", he paused, taking her right hand and kissing the top of it, "I will love you always, no matter what".

Meredith smiled at him and didn't wait for the JP to even ask her the same question, "I thought I was going to die on my own. Months of traveling and trying to hide from all of the darkness and monsters. I never imagined once you wanting to take me in and help me. I thought a few weeks and I would be gone and we'd never have to see each other again. But you told me to stay and at the time I saw reasons not to. But I didn't want to leave you. I stayed because I cared about you", she paused glancing down at the floor and then back at him, "You were...are...my only friend in the world and this is the closest to normal my life is ever going to get and I thank you so much for that. You're Crowley to me whether or not you were once human. I'm never going to stop loving you or caring about you. And no matter what happens, I'm on your side". 

Crowley's face flushed brightly as he looked back at her. She smiled at him and he could feel his heart beating greatly against his chest. Her gray, loving, affectionate eyes were all he ever wanted. He would stare forever into her face if he wanted to. And he did. He entwined his fingers with hers and both were ready to forget about the justice of the peace right then and there. But the older man cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Mr. McLeod, the rings please", the JP stated, smiling at both of them.

Crowley nodded and took two gold bands from his coat pocket. He handed one to Meredith. The justice of the peace asked both of them to repeat after him. Both taking the other's hands and repeating the vow as they slipped on the ring. Meredith felt herself start crying as he held her hands again. She smiled, her face flushing brightly.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" the JP asked.

"I do", Crowley answered.

"And do you take this man to be your husband?" He asked the redhead.

"I do", Meredith answered.

"You've both said you're vows and have both vowed to love and honor each other until death due you part and have taken the vow for the rings", The JP said, nodding his head, "If anyone has any objections may they speak now or forever hold their peace".

Crowley reached up and wiped a tear from Meredith's face and the both glanced around. Silence had fallen after a couple of seconds and nobody came into the church. Not that anyone could have tried if they wanted to. The couple smiled at each other. It felt weird to be standing in the church but at the same time, they were rather happy this was happening. The JP was writing on a piece of paper and smiled, folding his hands.

"It is my duty of this church to happily announce you Mr and Mrs. McLeod", he exclaimed, raising his hands up, "Married", he paused again, chuckling and nodding to them, "You may kiss the bride".

Crowley smiled and pulled Meredith into his arms, dipping her back and kissing her deeply. Meredith wrapped an arm around his neck, fingers brushing through his dark short hair. She returned the kiss, flowering his jaw with kisses. She pulled away, smiling and trying to push away tears of joy.

"You're all mine", Crowley chuckled.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me", Meredith joked, laughing softly.

He laughed, stealing another kiss. After they broke apart a second time, the JP handed Crowley the marriage certificate and he folded it, pocketing it. Taking his wife's hand, he led her down the aisle and outside. Crowley nodded and the demon security clapped their hands. Meredith smiled politely as her husband helped her back into the car.

"Now where too?" She asked.

"Dinner and then", Crowley leaned over, inches away from her lips, "Desert?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Meredith smiled, kissing him, "I'd go with you anywhere", she said, pressing her hand against his chest.

Crowley wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her hand in his as he kissed her back. His heart was still beating quickly, cheeks quite flushed. He smiled against her face, loving her scent. He could now be with her forever. After having dinner in Edinburgh and getting a hotel room for the night, they made love to celebrate their marriage. Meredith just lay against Crowley's chest, half wanting to sleep but half too excited to do so only minutes afterwards. She smiled at him, snuggling close. His arm was around her waist, his fingers running against her hip. He caught her glance and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. McLeod", he told her, bringing his hand up to brush through her locks of hair.

"And you, Mr. McLeod, are the handsomest demon I've ever laid eyes on", She chuckled softly, running her hand down his chest. 

"Well, I'd hope so", he laughed, "But really, you were stunning in that dress. I think we should keep it".

Meredith flushed and pressed her face into his neck. He pulled the blankets up a little more, covering her with them. He held her close as she started to doze off. 

"Please don't let me dream this", She murmured.

"I promise. We did get married", he took her hand and kissed it, "Sleep well darling".

Meredith was asleep after a few seconds, her head lulling against his chest. Crowley smiled, brushing his fingers through her hair. There was nothing that could take her away from him. He ran his finger over her ring finger and grinned. Nothing could tear them apart, he'd make sure of it.


End file.
